powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Indomitable Lust
The ability to possess unnaturally strong lust. Sub-power of Indomitable Sexuality. Variation of Indomitable Emotions. Not to be confused with Indomitable Love. Also Called * Enhanced Lust * Ero Power/Powa * Inexhaustible Libido * Insatiable Lust * Powerful Lust * The Power of Lust * Supernatural Lust Capabilities Users have insatiably strong lust with an inexhaustible libido and an unnaturally powerful sex drive that can act as an unending source of power for their abilities, users never get bored of sex or lose the mood. Their limitless physical and psychological erotic passions are intense, even after doing the deed users can just keep going. Making users forever desiring sexual encounters with others and take great pleasure in many sexual activities that they thrives on, making them powerful literally using their lust to their advantages. Applications *Addictive Contentment - Effect an addictive attachments to either themselves or others by lust. **Empathic Conversion - Overwrite other with empathic influence through sheer lust. *Lust Empowerment - Become empowered by lust. **Self-Power Augmentation - Gain a power boost through lust. *Indomitable Rage - Lust can bring ones aggressiveness to light for rough/hate sex. *Seductive Magnetism - Possess an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and lustful desire. **Mesmerizing Presence - Mesmerize others through the sheer lustful aura. *Sex Appeal Combat - Use ones sexuality and lust for battle. **Death By Sex - Bring death through sheer sexual activity. **Pectukinetic Combat (Women Only) - Use ones breast for combat. *Sex Empowerment - Draw strength from sexual activities. **Tantric Metabolization - Feed of sexuality as your source of nourishment. *Sex Specialist - Be well informed and knowledgeable in sexuality. **Seduction Intuition - Be well trained in the art of seduction. *Stamina Calling - Summon sexual strength and stamina to last a lot longer. *Supernatural Breasts (Women Only) - Achieve anything through ones lushest breast. **Hypnotic Breasts - Command anyone with ones breast all lust for. Associations *Indomitable Emotions *Indomitable Love *Incubus Physiology *Meta Lust Inducement *Succubus Physiology Limitations *Lust may cause dangerous emotional effects. * Lust may be constantly active and uncontrollable. Known Users * Aphrodite/Venus (Greco-Roman Mythology) *Akira Fudou (Devilman: Crybaby) *Azazel (Highschool DxD) *Issei Hyoudo (High School DxD) * Kamadeva (Hindu Mythology) *Bo (Lost Girl) * Aphrodite (Marvel Comics) * Venus (Marvel Comics) * Incubus (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) * Monsters (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) *Panty Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Saxa (Spartacus) *Gannicus (Spartacus) * Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) * Karma (Valkyrie Crusade) * Venus (Valkyrie Crusade) Known Objects * Cestus (Marvel Comics) Gallery Akira (Devilman Crybaby) Flirting.gif|Devils like Akira (Devilman Crybaby) have a more enhanced sexuality making them dangerously lustful. Anna Silk as Bo e131.jpg|Bo (Lost Girl) as a Succubus is very lustful beings... Bo Dennis 2.gif|... she even feeds of sexual energy for sustainment... Succubus touch.gif|... and draw out anyone's sexual desires by touch. Panty.jpg|Panty Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) derives her power from her incredible libido. Saxa (Spartacus) and Gannicus.gif|Both Saxa and Gannicus (Spartacus) are known to be extremely lustful especially for women and each other that they equal/rival each other in bed. Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite/Venus (Greco-Roman Mythology) as the goddess of love and sexuality she had always slept with anyone she desires even the gods of her pantheons. Azazel (Highschool DxD) wings.jpg|Azazel (Highschool DxD) became one of the first Fallen Angels due to his indomitable lust, having formed hundreds of harems over the millennia after he first had sex with a human woman. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power